The date
by JaneyDoe211
Summary: Harm and Mac lose themselves in each other.  If you haven't listened to Josh Turner's "I wouldn't be a man," I suggest doing so.  It sets the perfect mood.  :


Mac was sitting at her desk on Friday afternoon when she heard a familiar, warm voice at her door. "Ready for lunch?" She looked up to see Harm casually leaning against her doorframe. She sighed mentally at the sight of her tall, handsome partner smiling at her, his beautiful blue eyes shining. "Yeah, just let me finish up this email," she said. She finished typing, closed her computer and picked up her purse. "Where to?" she asked. "Well, it's your choice, so wherever you want," Harm said. "Okay, then, dead animal it is," she replied with a smile. Harm shook his head, "I don't know how that body of yours looks so good after what you put in it." Mac stopped in her tracks and looked at him in surprise. "Oh, God, Mac, I'm sorry," Harm stammered. "That wasn't supposed to be out loud." Mac blushed from his complement and smiled at his obvious discomfort. "That's okay. Thanks," she said softly. Harm looked at his beautiful partner and couldn't stop the next words from spilling out of his mouth, "Have dinner with me tonight, Sarah." Mac couldn't stop her breath from catching in her chest at the sound of his voice saying her given name. She looked at him curiously, "Like, as in a date?" she asked? Harm took a step closer to her and smiled softly, "Yeah, exactly like that. What do you say? Can I pick you up at seven?" Mac suddenly realized how close he was standing. She closed her eyes and mentally shook herself before she replied; his closeness having such an effect on her. "Okay, seven it is."

Mac's Apartment

Mac stared at her reflection in the mirror. "I can't believe he asked me out," she thought. She was having a hard time controlling her breathing at the thought of having Harm's attention directed at her in a romantic way, all evening. She shivered with anticipation. Would he try to kiss her? God she hoped so. The thought of his lips on hers sent heat through her entire body and she barely heard the soft knocking at the door, lost in her thoughts. She made her way nervously to the front door, and looked through the peep-hole. She got butterflies in her chest at the sight of Harm standing outside, casually, his hands in his pockets, oozing that flyboy confidence of his. He was wearing dark jeans and a black button-down shirt with dark pinstripes. The shirt hugged his tall athletic build perfectly, and his hair was an organized mess. He looked incredibly sexy and Mac couldn't believe he was here for her. She took a deep breath and opened her door. "Hey," he said softly. His voice was low and obviously appreciative as he took in her choice of clothing. She was wearing a black, silk sleeveless shirt that tied around her neck, metal detailing around the collar and an eyelit open in the front, revealing just enough to be sexy, but not tasteless. Her pants were pleated and cropped at the knee, revealing her long and toned legs, finished off with 3-inch heals that tied around her ankles. Her short hair was messy and sexy. Her eyes dramatic and her lips soft with extra moisturizer. Harm couldn't take his eyes off her. Harm leaned in to her, placed his hand softly on her hip and kissed her cheek. "God, Mac, you look incredible," he murmured in her ear. Mac nearly fell over from his deep voice in her ear and his lips softly caressing her cheek. His hand at her side felt wonderful, and she shivered again with anticipation. "Thanks," she replied. "You look pretty amazing yourself." Harm smiled at her and slide a strong arm loosely around her waist. "Ready?" he asked. "Yeah, let's go." They walked down to Harm's SUV and he opened the door for her while she got in, still admiring her beautiful figure in her stunning outfit. Mac couldn't help but notice the way he was looking at her and she shivered again with anticipation as he walked to the driver's side.

3 hours later

Dinner had been fantastic. And she couldn't believe their night was almost over. Harm walked Mac to her door and waited while she got her keys out to open it. Mac took a nervous breath and looked up at him through her long lashes. "Do you want to come in?" she asked. "Of course," Harm replied softly, smiling down at her. He placed his hand on the small of her back and led her into her apartment. Mac set her purse down and told Harm have a seat in the living room while she got something for them to drink. Harm walked over to her stereo and turned on some music. Josh Turner's, "I wouldn't be a man" was playing on the radio and his deep voice softly filled the room as Mac returned with their drinks. Harm walked to Mac slowly, his eyes dark and serious as he took the drinks from her hand and placed them on the table. "Dance with me," he said. Mac took his hand without saying a word and slipped into his arms as he lead them in a slow sway to the music. It was almost too much for her, the deep voice of Josh Turner combined with Harm's hands slowly caressing her back and her hips. His cologne combined with the closeness of their bodies was enough to drive her crazy. She sighed softly and Harm used that as his cue to pull her delicate hips into his, their bodies impossibly close. Sarah ran her hands from his broad shoulders to his muscular chest and took a deep breath. Harm dropped his head to her face and began nuzzling her face with his, softly. He brushed his lips against her cheek and her ear, then her jaw and finally ended with the softest brush against her lips. Mac's breath caught in her chest at his sudden bold moves and her knees almost gave out. She sighed softly, and brought her lips back to his, barely touching them. They continued to softly caress each other's lips, hardly touching, just enough to each receive the other's breath. Harm couldn't take it anymore and finally raised one hand to Mac's neck and kissed her lips fully and sensually, sliding his hand into her hair and using his other to bring her even closer to his warm body. Mac moaned quietly as his lips worked over hers, over and over he kissed her softly, sometimes dipping his tongue into her mouth to caress hers, then leaving again. Each kiss drove her wild and she pressed herself into him as close as she could get. Harm smiled against her lips and deepened the kiss once more. This time, the kisses weren't soft, but strong and passionate. He stole her breath and her sanity with each passing second as his hands wandered her curves and hers clung to his strong body for dear life. Finally he slowed again, and cupped her face with his hands. He kissed her lips once, twice, three times softly and sensually before looking back into her eyes. "Sara?" he asked. "Harm, please don't stop," she breathed, her eyes still closed and her body aching for his touch. His eyes were dark with passion and he drew her close again and returned his lips to hers with renewed energy and strength. She whimpered again as his tongue caressed hers over and over. He released his lips and brought them to her neck, softly kissing his way up and down from her ear to her collar bone. "Harm," she sighed. He looked back into her eyes, breathing fast and deep, question in his eyes. Mac finally extracted herself from his arms as the song ended. She took his hand and led him toward her bedroom.


End file.
